


The Wonderful Thing Known as Love

by Latias425



Series: Smashed Together [3]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latias425/pseuds/Latias425
Summary: Ah, love. The feeling that we get when we have strong emotions for a certain someone. It can also make us feel incredibly awkward and stupid sometimes. So, here are a series of short and fluffy one-shots featuring my favorite Smash couples.





	1. Marth x Sheik

The backyard of the Smash Mansion was truly a sight to behold, with a huge garden with several flower bushes and even a fountain that rested right in the center of it all. With all of the beautiful things to look at, it was not surprising that anyone would really take the time to stop and look around at the serene scenery, especially when they really needed a break. And that's exactly what a certain prince was doing right now.

Marth sighed as he stared at the beautiful garden. It was definitely one heck of a day for him, and he was having a much needed break from all of the insanity that went on in the Smash Mansion. With all of the constant noise and Roy constantly asking him stupid questions, all Marth wanted was to have some piece and quiet all to himself.

"Hey, Marth. How do boats float?" Roy would ask.

"How am I supposed to know?! Go ask Robin! He's the one who knows the answer to everything!" Marth would answer.

It just seemed like that red-head would never want to leave the young prince alone. Well, now that he actually was alone, he hoped that he wouldn't come out and just start annoying him again. Marth swore if he heard Roy ask him one more stupid question, he would punch that boy's lights out. As much as he wanted to be alone, there was still one person that he wanted to spend some time with, and that was his girlfriend Sheik.

Speaking of which, where was Sheik? Out of all the smashers, she was the one that Marth always wanted to spend time with the most. In fact, they had gotten together not too long ago when Roy found out that he had a crush on her, and thanks to his big mouth, the two of them went on a date and eventually got together. Anyway, he was about to head back inside, when suddenly...

_*WHAM!*_

Marth suddenly found himself lying on the ground completely stunned. He had no idea why anyone would want to run right into him like that, but whoever it was, he was about ready to give that person a piece of his mind. "Hey, watch where you're-" Marth didn't get to finish his sentence as the person went in and locked their lips together. His eyes widened at first, but he knew exactly who it was that was kissing him. It was none other than the sneaky little ninja, Sheik.

sheik pulled away from the kiss and grinned. "You surprised, Marth?"

"Yes, a little. And I would prefer it if you don't sneak up on me like that again." Marth replied as he got up.

"Oh, come on. You know I just like to play around with you." Sheik shrugged. "Marth, have you forgotten what day it was?"

Marth thought for a moment, but then he remembered. It was their nine-month anniversary of them being a couple.

"Uhh...n-no, Sheik. Of course I didn't forget our anniversary."

"Did you get something for me?"

"Uhh...I...I..."

"You didn't, did you?"

"...Y-Yes." Marth nervously answered, fearing that Sheik was going to smack him for forgetting. But instead, he just got another kiss on the cheek. "You're...You're not mad at me?" Marth asked in confusion.

Sheik looked at him as if he was crazy. "Why would I be mad at you, Marth? You know I don't care if you get me chocolates or not. Besides, I've got something else to show you."

"What is it?" Marth asked. Sheik led him to a rather secluded area at the far east side of the backyard, and after moving aside the bushes, he gasped in awe at the sight. It was a rather small quiet area, but it had a nice view of the front yard, allowing him to get a very good look at the sunset. "Wow..."

"Do you like it, Marth?"

"Like it? I love it! I can't believe I've never been to this area before! This is the most beautiful sight I've ever seen!"

"Happy nine-month anniversary, Marth." Sheik said as she gave her boyfriend another kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, Sheik. This was all I needed for our anniversary."

"Anything for you, Marth. Anything for you." Sheik replied as the two of them watched the sunset from their spot. It would always be their secret spot, just for the two of them.


	2. Robin x Palutena

It was late at night in the Smash Mansion, and Robin was still busy working in his office. All of the other Smashers have gone to bed about an hour or two ago, but here he was still up and working. He was even still in his regular clothes.

Robin was working on a document, his eyes struggling to stay open and he had his left hand resting on his head to try to prevent himself from face-planting onto his desk. He was at that state of tiredness where not even coffee was enough to keep him awake. In fact, he was probably having his fifth cup right now, but it was doing nothing but making him even more tired.

Just as Robin's eyes were about to completely shut, the door opened and a certain green-haired goddess came in with her nightgown on.

"Hey Robin, are you ever coming to bed?" Palutena asked.

"Y-Yes, Lady Palutena. I am almost done with my...work." Robin answered drowsily as he then let out a long and loud yawn.

"Are you sure about that? Because I see that you're just writing scribbles on that paper." Palutena went over to Robin and looked at the paper he was working on. Just as she thought, the paper had nothing but scribbles all over it. She then looked over at the many cups of drunken coffee that sat on the desk. "Robin, you seriously need to stop working and just go to bed. It's really late."

"I will, Lady Palutena. Just as soon as I am finished with this document." Robin mumbled as he took the paper from her and continued writing on it, even though he still wasn't writing any actual words.

Palutena wasn't going to have any of that and took the paper from him and said in a calm yet stern voice, "No Robin, you need to get to bed  _now_. It's not healthy for you to force yourself to stay awake all night. You can work on this stuff tomorrow. I mean, it's not like you have a deadline on it or anything. Besides, didn't you complete all of the important stuff yesterday?" She sighed and moved Robin in front of a mirror. "Look at yourself, Robin. You've got bags under your eyes and you're slouching. I don't like seeing you like this. Your body really needs to rest, so just go on and get to bed."

Robin knew that it was no use arguing with Palutena, so he finally gave in and sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine. I will get to bed now." He then walked out of his office with his body slouched, mumbling to himself as he did.

Palutena only sighed as she shook her head. She could never understand why Robin was always willing to force himself to stay up until it was almost midnight (and sometimes even later) to work on whatever it was that he thought that he had to work on. What exactly was it that was so important that it required him to stay up all night? Well, at least she got him to stop working and go to sleep to get the rest that his body so desperately needed.

Palutena was about to head back upstairs to get to bed herself, but stopped when she saw something. Robin was lying right in front of the stairs, and judging from the deep and loud snores that he was making, he was out cold. She shook her head again as she picked him up and held him in her arms.

The peaceful look that Robin had on his face made Palutena smile and also blush a little. She didn't realize how cute he looked when he was asleep. Robin was a bit heavy, but there was no way Palutena was going to leave him to sleep at the bottom of the stairs (especially since many of the Smashers got up bright and early in the morning and let's just say that some of them were a little crazy when going down the stairs), so she proceeded to carry him all the way up to the fourth floor where their rooms were. She then went to his room and quietly opened the door, being sure not to wake up Reflet or Lucina, who were sleeping soundly in their own beds.

Palutena then went over to Robin's bed and carefully placed him down on it. After setting him down, she tucked him in and was about to leave the room when she stopped herself. She turned back to look at the sleeping Robin, and then went back over to him and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my Robin." Palutena whispered, and then she left the room, not taking her eyes off the sleeping tactician as she closed the door. As soon as the door was shut, Robin moved his body slightly, and a wide smile formed on his face.


End file.
